


In a Cold Weather

by girlwithpassion



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/pseuds/girlwithpassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch is freezing in this stormy, cold weather. John might just know how to help Finch in this weather. Mini Rinch OS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Cold Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story in this archive, I hop you enjoy it. I always loved Rinch but since last episode, I just begun to ship them even so hard. I just can't help it. Rinch all the way! :D So, I was dying to write on Reese/Finch but I was not getting any ideas. :( But then I saw this fanart by kadeart, 'it's too cold outside' on Tumblr of Rinch [ post/76436814749/its-too-cold-outside] and suddenly I had idea for a drabble. So, this is it. It's not good, but I hope you all enjoy it. :) It's a valentine's gift from me to Rinch shippers. Special thanks to Kadeart for that beautiful art. Happy Valentine's lovelies. <3

It is not that Finch hasn't dealt with cold weather before but this year winter brought the worst snow storm ever. It is one of the worst winters USA has faced, ever. But that didn't stopped criminals, no, not at all. Yet again they have received two numbers, another threat which results both Finch and Reese on trail of their numbers. But they get surprised when Finch and Reese end up in a same place. Now both of them are standing out in cold at a safe distance and keeping a close eye on their 'numbers'.

"How long will they be?" Reese notices the impatience in his voice.

"Careful Finch, it almost sounded like someone is getting impatient." Reese replies with his smirk causing him to flinch. Finch opens his mouth to reply but then decides against it. With a heavy coat, wool scarf carefully wrapped around his neck, Finch can't help but to shiver as it is way too cold and there is a lot of snow on ground. He glances at Reese, his employee, no, his friend? His partner? Reese is wearing his normal long black coat that too not buttoned. He wonders for a moment how can he be so calm in this cold? And just when Finch was praying no more snow, it starts snowing, looking up just for a second he silently curse before turning his attention back.

"That's what we need right now (!)" Finch silently mutters but it doesn't escape John's ears.

"What's wrong, Finch? Not enjoying the snow?" The smirk again.

"I just thought we were done with the snow."

"Someone forgot to check the news." John replies ever so innocently but Finch knows there is nothing innocent in it. John knows that winter is not Finch's favorite season but why, he never got to know. John, just for a moment taking his eyes off their 'numbers' turns around until he is face to face with Finch. His sudden attention on Finch causes him to blink in surprise.

"What's wrong, Finch? Feeling too cold?" John Reese doesn't need Finch's words to answer his question. Finch's half hidden face in his scarf and slight shivers are very much visible to John. When John notices that Finch is rather cold, actually freezing, he feels the need to do something for him; without a second thought he places his both hands on Finch's cheeks.

"Mr Reese..." His words die in his throat when he suddenly feels warmth on his face, increasing rapidly. It takes him a moment to understand what is causing such a warmth, it's John's hands, the realization causes his face turn in a shade of red causing him blink several times but he doesn't look away.

"Better?" John gently asks and Finch only nods in response as he still feels tongue tied because of his hands on his cheeks. Even though John's hands were not warm but still managed to warm his whole body instantly, just with a gentle touch. Finch feels so exposed under John's intense gaze but none dares to move their gaze. Finch knows if he doesn't distract themselves now, he will end up doing something he will regret later and that too for a long time.

"Err.. thank you, ...Mr. Reese. But I think... your attention is much needed there." With much difficulty Finch move tears gaze from John's and looks over his shoulder. John hears every word but does not make any attempt to move his hands away from his face but instead his thumb starts to crease Finch's cheek. Finch lets himself melt in his touch for a moment, just for a small moment.

"Jo..hn." His voice was gentle but firm which causes John to snap out of the moment, he sighs in slight disappointment but then withdraws his hands from Finch's face, exposing him to a harsh cold again causing him to winces at the warmth taken away from him. John turns around and his attention once again turns towards those two people.

"Not long now, Harold." He replies calmly without turning but the concern in his voice allows Finch to smile. John doesn't turn around but he can almost see the smile and relive breaking on Finch's face. He knows what he has done but damn he say, he doesn't regret it. John's lips curve into a slight smile.


End file.
